100 Themes Beast Boy and Terra
by superyuui
Summary: 100 Drabbles and oneshots based on a different prompt each time. Ratings are K-T, words per chapter 100-5000. Minor Characters include the rest of the Titans, the JLA, Villains and more. Themes are General, Romance, Friendship, Flangst, among others.
1. Blink

Beast Boy's cold nose touched the rim of the stupid glue-covered heart box and another whine sounded from his canine vocal chords.

Of all the things that shouldn't have happened this way, the termination of his short-lived puppy love was high up on the list. A day had passed but he was no closer to feeling any sort of detachment. His anger had dissipated and he felt oddly… lost without it. It was like his emotions had stopped and turned and were asking him "now what?".

He _wanted _to be angry with her. He wanted to _hate_ her. He wanted to throw himself from her room and hunt her down and make her answer to her crimes - make her answer to _him_.

He snorted to himself. He never thought despair would feel so new.

There was a knock on the door and he fought the urge to growl in warning as the intruder - Starfire - entered uninvited.

"Friend?" Starfire ventured, "You are sleeping?"

Beast Boy's eyes were open. He wouldn't morph back - he wasn't ready to face even Starfire just yet - but he wouldn't ignore her. Starfire sat beside him on the bed and looked like she wanted to scratch him behind the ears.

Luckily she caught the warning in his stare.

"Friends Robin and Cyborg are worried for you, Beast Boy…' she said, explaining her presence, "I am worried for you, too."

Beast Boy didn't - couldn't - answer. He exhaled through his nose, though not loud enough to break the silence, and let his eyes close.

Neither said a word, and finally Starfire sighed, said something Beast Boy didn't process and, finally, left him alone.

He snorted once more and curled himself tighter around the box.

He'd apologise to Starfire in the morning, she would forgive him, life would carry on as normal and Terra would become nothing more than a fleeting memory.

...

Or so he hoped.


	2. Wedding

"How come you only have a mommy?"

Tara blinked up at Garfield and she grinned, "How come you're green?"

That didn't make sense to him. Garfield was certain he'd heard her giggles as Victor painted him earlier in the day, and he guessed that she didn't want to talk about it.

It was a shame he never listened to himself.

"Did your daddy die?" he asked, quietly. Tara looked away, and he started to apologise when she looked up again.

"My daddy left. He didn't want to be married to my mommy anymore."

"Oh…" Garfield looked down at the table, his empty plastic cup sat on a plastic saucer staying empty even as Tara poured him more 'tea' from the plastic teapot. "Do you miss your daddy?"

Tara thought for a moment, her big blue eyes looking up into the distance. Garfield thought she was cute when she did that, though he'd never say it because then Victor would call him a girl and say he had cooties.

And he did _not_ have cooties.

"I dunno… I don't remember my daddy. I guess it would be nice to have a daddy _and _a mommy, though…"

Garfield offered Tara his 'tea'.

"I'll marry you," he grinned, "So you and your mommy don't have to be lonely anymore."

There was a long pause during which Tara stared at Garfield. Then, finally..

"That's stupid." Tara snorted, drinking her 'tea', "Let's play doctors and nurses instead!"


	3. Fantasy

Beast Boy, upon seeing the giant box in the middle of all the rest, crossed his fingers, toes and even attempted to cross his ears in hope. Tearing through the other birthday presents, he was practically drooling over the giant, purple and green wrapped box.

_-_

Quicker than a flash of light, Beast Boy stripped the box of the wrap to reveal…

Another layer of wrap.

Under that layer was another. And another.

What?

Getting the joke, and a little deflated, Beast Boy carried on tearing through layers and layers of wrap. He was a few inches in before he paused momentarily to consider how long this must have taken to plan and execute, and glares at Cyborg and Terra proved them guilty.

With a sigh, Beast Boy carried on for what felt like hours through layer and layer and layer of wrapping paper of every texture, colour and design until, finally, he thought he felt the harder edges of a box a few layers away.

This didn't give him hope - the first time he'd felt a box through all the paper had, and the second time had too, but by now he was just expecting there to be a quarter sat in the middle of the anticlimatical present of the century.

However, tearing off the final sheet to see a black box with an actual hinge and tabs to open convinced him that this was the real deal. Opening the box, Beast Boy reached in to find

"A blindfold? What's this - WAAH!"

Before he could even figure out what was happening, he'd been grabbed and the blindfold had been forced on to him. Held by metal hands, he felt himself get carried through the halls and up and down stairs so much that he was sure Cyborg was trying to get him confused as to his location - which he was.

Finally, Cyborg set him down.

"What the hell is this about?" Beast Boy asked, a little miffed, yanking the blindfold off.

His eyes bugged out at what he saw.

There, sat in its own space near the T-car, was his very own…

"M-m-m-moped?" he stuttered, voice squeaking at the end.

"Don't crash her,' Cyborg warned with a grin, tossing him the keys, "Those parts were hard to find."

It was a dream come true.


	4. Lock and Key

There is a NSFW version of this on my LiveJournal - the link is in my profile. The first post is an archive index, go to Drabbles - Teen Titans - 100ThemesBBT - Lock and Key NSFW.

* * *

The relationship Terra and Beast Boy had was a predictable one, even after you factored in Terra's inclination to randomly take off for a few weeks at a time every now and then. They were both 15 - innocently young - and everything about them screamed sweetness.

Mundane chores like food shopping were made worthwhile when he felt her reaching for his hand and her heart fluttered in hallways and corners as he kissed her away from prying eyes and they shared every moonrise on the shore of Titans Island and they were happy and they were content.

/

"Happy Birthday, Terra." Beast Boy said into her ear, uncovering her eyes.

She saw the sign - blaring _BEN'S _in red neon for the entire world to see - and whirled around to face Beast Boy, confusion and something else (fear?) flashing in her eyes.

"I thought, maybe it was time for our First Date; two-point-oh?" Beast Boy offered quickly as explanation, ears drooping at Terra's expression. He'd been _sure_ she'd love it… "B-but if you don't wanna then I totally understand, we can just go bowling or-"

"It's okay," Terra said, a smile creeping onto her face, "It was a really good idea, Beast Boy."

Terra seemed a little nervous stepping inside, but soon loosened up as the comforting atmosphere wormed into her. Beast Boy ordered for them - apparently he'd come here more than once since _that _day. There was now a sticker on the menu with a picture of a veggie burger, for one thing.

Terra jumped a little at a touch on her knee. Noticing that Beast Boy was suspiciously glancing away from her, she bumped her knee against his in what she intended as reprimand, but only made the changeling grin and make faces at her in the mirror until she cracked up.

/

"Terra?" his soft whisper floated through the almost-silence, just noticeable over the distant night time bustle of the city.

"Yeah, Beast Boy?"

He seemed to hesitate.

"...Do you think we'll still be this happy in a few years?"

At this, Terra lifted her head from its resting place under his chin and looked up at him with confusion etched onto her face. He caught her look and shrugged.

She tucked her head back into the crook of his neck and thought for a minute, the soft breeze playing with her hair. He was drawing light circles on her shoulder where he had his arm slung across the back of the bench.

"I'm only just seventeen, Beast Boy, don't make me think about the _future!_" she muttered with faked stubbornness . Beast Boy wasn't offended by her deflection; for Terra, promising to stay in one place was like making a sunflower point in a different direction.

"I think we will be." he said, answering his own question despite the discouraging response.

Terra leant up a little and kissed Beast Boy's jaw, snuggling back into his neck after and mumbling quietly against his skin "I hope we are, B..."

/

"Hold on tight, Ter, okay?" he said before turning the key in the ignition of the shiny white moped.

"No funny business!" Cyborg warned with a smirk, "That's a _rental_."

"Don't worry _dad, _we'll bring it back in once piece." Terra teased, wrapping her arms around Beast Boy's middle. He was practically vibrating with joy at the moment, she noticed with amusement.

Beast Boy used the underwater tunnel that hooked their underground garage up to the city as a practice lane and, surprisingly, was a natural and could control the moped perfectly by the time they reached the surface.

They rode around the city a bit, Terra throwing roses at hot girls on the sidewalk. There was one instance at a stop light where one landed in the open window of a muscle car and, when a predictably beefy guy looked out, Beast Boy blew air kisses and Terra took her beret off to him.

Needless to say, they were the first away from the line - giggling hysterically - when the light turned green.

/

It was Beast Boy's idea to dress in striped shirts, berets and speak with French accents all day.

It was Terra's idea to back away from the people talking _real_ French to them and instead go and get pizza.

Either way, pretending to be a French person lost in Italy was an awesome way to spend the evening.

/

Another year passed with only a few minor teething problems ("You can stay in my room, just leave your junk in yours!") and they were soon eighteen.

Short, feather-light touches turned long and lingering, every one sending shocks across their skin, prickling the hairs on the backs of their necks followed by a quick shiver of goosebumps.

They were hardly ever apart, but times of real privacy were few and far between. Because the team was growing older (and larger, with the addition of Kid Flash and occasionally Wonder Girl), their coverage now stretched further outside of Jump City than it ever had before. On top of that, Robin and Raven were now mentoring a couple of 14-year-olds as the future leaders of their own Teen Titans.

"I miss you, Terra…" Beast Boy mumbled in her ear sleepily as he woke one morning, pulling her closer beneath the sheets.

"I'ven't gone 'nywhere…" she slurred back, half asleep herself, snuggling into the warmth he provided. He didn't sleep in her room _every_ night (although it was rare enough for them to not share a room that Cyborg now teased them when they didn't) but she slept a lot better when he was there - and woke a lot later. "How do you m-m-m-m-miss me?" she asked, stuttering the 'm' through a yawn and rubbing sleep from her eye.

Beast Boy wasn't entirely sure how to explain himself. It was just a notion that had come to him in the trance of waking - a notion that made sense, in a weird way.

"How come we don't have time anymore?" he elaborated eventually. She propped herself up on her forearms and hovered over him. She leant closer.

"We have time now, don't we?" she murmured, cutting off any reply he might have had with a soft kiss.

Beast Boy shuddered, quite content with spending the rest of the day lying where they were, kissing. His hand twitched against the small of her back and she broke away a little, giving him enough time to brush his other hand through her hair and gently pull her back to him by the nape of her neck.

Her skin prickled at the feel of the hand on her back getting under her night shirt and the sound of a soft rustle as he nudged it a little higher, bare skin on bare skin. She shivered against him and he pulled her closer, making what can only be described as an undignified, pleasured sound into his mouth.

Somewhere across the room, both of their communicators beeped in unison. Beast Boy groaned in exasperation and covered his eyes with a hand as Terra pulled away, struggling free of the cocoon of sheets they always somehow created in the night.

Beast Boy peeked through the gap in his fingers at Terra as she walked away towards the dresser. Over the months she had come to claim about 4 different pairs of his boxers (after cleaning them, obviously) and the way they hugged her slim hips would never cease to make his pulse quicken… and though she never wore anything longer than shorts or looser than skinny jeans, there was something about that extra inch of upper thigh that reminded him like a slap in the face how soft and smooth those legs were to touch.

He had to stop himself there before the train of thought carried on to his constant speculation as to what those legs tasted like, how strong they were - how they'd feel wrapped tight around his waist as he-

"BEAST BOY!"

He snapped back out of his thoughts and shook his head, "Wh- what?" he sheepishly asked Terra, who was stood facing him, her communicator in her hand - the conversation presumably over with. Terra was smirking at Beast Boy.

"You're back on Earth now, then?" she teased, curling up in bed with him again.

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at her, but pulled her close again just the same.

"Robin says there's trouble a couple towns over… he and the others are taking the kids for battle experience…" her fingers 'walked' over his chest, "Starfire and Wonder Girl have gone to a concert in Nevada…." she added, a mischievous glint in her eye, "We have the whole tower to ourselves…"

Beast Boy grinned as she did, knowing they were thinking the same thing.

"Prank time~"

/

_"Terra to Beast Boy"_

Beast Boy unclipped his communicator from his pyjama bottoms - neither of them had bothered getting dressed for an empty tower - and flipped it open.

"Terra, how's it going on your end?"

_"Fridge contents replaced with ping-pong balls, rigged to all fall out when the door opens." _she snickered a little, _"Security alarm set to play the Sonic Emerald Hill Zone song whenever someone comes through the front door. What about you?"_

"I'm just about done here," he said, admiring his handiwork, "Turning all the furniture and contents upside down was a genius idea, by the way."

"Thanks~" Terra said from behind him, "We gonna take a battery from each remote or save that for a special occasion?"

"Christmas is just around the corner," Beast Boy remarked, grinning, slinging an arm across her shoulders.

Terra twisted in his embrace and kissed him, needing to stand on tip-toes to compensate for the increasing difference in height. When she pulled away, he was smiling crookedly and had raised an eyebrow.

"You were right," she explained, "Twice. We don't get enough time together…"

"And what's the second time?" he asked lowly, a soft rumble in the back of his throat that drew her closer.

"We _are_ still happy…" she nearly whispered, smiling and looking away with a slight blush. Beast Boy's face broke out into a huge grin at this and he held her tight and kissed her passionately, erasing any lingering doubt.

Their bodies pressed firmly together, they kissed deeply and intensely until they were both lightheaded, gasping for breath and grinning at each other.

"We still have plenty of time," Terra reminded him, almost shyly.

Beast Boy thought carefully, "...Are you sure?"

Terra didn't hesitate, nodding and pecking his lips.

Finally, for the first time in a long time, they were free to love each other in complete privacy.

/

"We both smell awesome." he informed her with a smirk, and she snorted.

"We look even better."

Beast Boy hummed in agreement and kissed her softly. Breaking away, a thought came to mind.

"Terra?"

"Mmn?" she replied sleepily

He paused a moment.

"Do you think we'll still be this happy in a few years?"

Terra smiled, though he didn't see from where she was tucked into his neck.

"I hope we are, B."

/

Beast Boy woke in the evening and the bed was cold.

He buried his face into the pillow.

Terra was long gone.

/


	5. Heart

Heart

**Note: the sweets I reference are called "Love Hearts". Google them.**

It was a lazy day in Jump City.

The sky was deep blue, cloudless, and the sun beat down upon the streets. From their perch on the Titans Tower roof, Beast Boy and Terra could see people across the lake, crowding the bay.

There was a crackle of a sweet wrapper and then Terra felt a touch on her knee.

{Dear One}

She smiled and picked the candy piece up, popping it into her mouth.

"These candy things you got in Europe are hilarious." Beast Boy said from beside her, taking the next one out of the packet, "{cuddle me}" he read, "{email me}, this is why British people can't talk to girls."

"Because you're so awesome at that," Terra replied, grinning. Beast Boy put another sweet on her knee.

{You're fab}

She snorted and pushed Beast Boy's shoulder. She ate it regardless of the 90s slang, the sherbet fizzing deliciously in her mouth.

"I can't do this," she commented jokingly after receiving a {keep cool}, "the ice in the lemonade melted a while ago."

"Funny," Beast Boy remarked, eating two of the sweets at once.

Terra stretched and slid down the wall a little more. It was such a nice day… she could have easily fallen asleep where she was.

She opened her eyes, inspecting her newest candy gift.

{first love}

Terra smiled and pocketed it.

She planned on keeping that one for a long time.


	6. Poison

It's night time now

I've been flying so long that my arms are exhausted and I'm further away from Titans Tower than I've ever been.

Well, in the emotional way. I doubt even Raven could sense me where I am.

I don't want her to right now anyway.

I touch down on a building – a branch of Wayne Enterprises, of all things – and only a thought later I'm human again. I had seen her from the sky, her blonde hair a beacon in the smoggy city of New York, and I knew she'd seen me too.

I walk to her and sit down behind where she is, facing in the opposite direction. It takes me a moment to think of something to say, but she beats me to it.

"You shouldn't be here", she tells me. It doesn't surprise me at all – I guess I expected her to say it.

"Rebellion builds character."

She doesn't have an answer for that.

"How come you're here?" I ask before I can stop myself, "Why New York?"

"I followed the yellow-brick road." she jokes, and I can't help but laugh along. I lie down so I can finally look her in the eye, but again she beats me to the punch. My T-com's been ringing every minute like Robin has me on automatic speed dial and she wants to know if I'm gonna answer it.

This time I didn't have an answer for her. Or for Robin; my T-Com will go on ringing. I guess I shoulda put a not in the kitchen, but Robin was the last thing on my mind when I was running out the front door.

"You're a hard gal to reach, Ter."

Terra sighs. I guess she's not in the mood for banter tonight. Honestly, neither am I, but what do you say to a person you've followed for hundreds of miles?

When Terra doesn't want to be found, then… she doesn't get found. It took me years to learn that lesson but… every time she shows up it's like I'm fifteen again and I chase after her like a naïve lovesick idiot only to go back to the tower in time for tea, tired and depressed.

"We can't keep doing this, Gar." she says quietly, not meeting my eyes. My heart jolts as she says my name – it isn't usually a good sign, even shortened as it is. It was like Terra thought she was talking to two people – 'Beast Boy', the fun-loving happy little kid and 'Gar', the guy you tell all the important stuff to remember for when Beast Boy was being too much of a boob to listen.

"Who says we can't?" I reply, and it even sounds petulant to me. My T-com starts ringing again and I suddenly have the urge to throw it off the side of the skyscraper.

Again, she's silent. A chilled breeze whips up around us and she shivers but I don't move up to warm her. Somehow… something as simple as that felt like it would be wrong.

"New York", Terra murmurs, looking out over the city, "Isn't that just fantastic? It's like… the old York wasn't good enough, so they tried again and they made it better…"

I don't know how serious she is so, for once, I choose my silence.

"You can do that kind of thing for cities and for pets… if one fails try again, you know?" her breath condenses in the air and curls up and away and in the diffused moonlight, she looks sort of eerie. I honestly dread the next thing she's going to say so much that I almost get up and fly all the way home again.

"I wonder…"

I wait for her to end the thought but it seems that she doesn't intend to and I'm grateful for that. Even though she let me find her this time, I still cling to her and my naïveté like pitiful lifelines.

"It would never work." She answers my question, "We can't keep doing this because I'm not in the place that you are. My powers are still unstable, I still have teething problems."

On impulse, I grab her hand. "We can help you, Terra." I insist.

Steadily, resolutely, she looks me in the eye.

"You can't."

We were like that for a while. She couldn't have made it more obvious even if she had painted "let me go" in glow stick paint on her legs, but my hand stayed firmly wrapped around hers.

Suddenly, I see something in her eyes I've never seen before and, regretfully, I let her hand slip out of mine. I take her cheek and lean to her, kiss her forehead.

I transform into a Swift and fly back to titan's tower at over 100 miles per hour.

I can't get away fast enough.


	7. Fairy

**A/N: This, "Lock and Key" and "Poison" are meant to be ... kiiind of like a miniseries. They work fine as standalone stories, but that was the intention.**

Terra wasn't sure what was harder; leaving Titans Tower or breaking back in.

She pushed her fingers into the gap in the otherwise closed windowpane. Eventually, after a lot of swearing and finger wiggling, the window budged and she was able to pull it open.

Feet first, she squeezed through the tiny opening the window provided and, careful to not knock her toothbrush off the counter, closed the window behind her. By now, the damn thing had been left open so long and often that it wouldn't close all the way but it didn't bother her. Nobody else would try to break in through the fourth floor bathroom window, and even if they did, Cyborg's security would pick them up in a second.

Terra eased herself off the counter and slipped her boots off – they'd create unwanted noise.

Swiftly, silently, Terra navigated the dark hallways as if bright sunlight streamed through the windows.

The days that saw Terra flying in and squashing giant scorpions were long gone. She'd grown up too much since then.

Looking up at the name on the door, Terra swallowed the urge to run and instead walked inside, leaving her boots at the door.

As usual, Beast Boy's room was a dump and twice she stubbed her toe on some hidden toy or brick or something – she didn't stop to check which.

He was splayed out across the bottom bunk, snoring loudly.

Terra grinned and sat at the end of the bed, tickled his bare green feet. He wasn't ticklish – not on his feet at least – but he was totally immune to being punched, so Terra had never had any alternative.

He woke instantly and it took a while for him to orientate himself.

"Hnn?" he slurred intelligently, "whozat?"

"The fairy godmother." Terra replied lightly, "I've come to take you to the ball."

Beast Boy groaned, humouring her.

"You're late; it's waaay past midnight."

Chuckling, Terra slapped his calf playfully and he sat up. Terra's laughter trailed off. She looked at her knees, nervous.

"What are you doing here, Terra?" Beast Boy asked tiredly, as if she had cried wolf too many times, "Look, I'm tired of screwing around like this. Just…say it and then go again so I can go back to sleep."

He didn't meet her gaze once, and Terra ached to reach out and take him by the chin, force him to look at her, kiss his doubts away, make him believe in her again.

For once, Terra did what she wanted to do.

Holding his head in her hands, she kissed him passionately, desperately and, after an undignified surprised sound, he kissed her in return. They held each other tight, arms wrapped around each other, hugging fiercely.

Terra pulled away finally and they stared at each other, panting slightly, flushed. The silence became a little tense; each of them had so many things to say, so many things to share… yet they couldn't find the words, couldn't find the expressions that would convey everything they felt, everything they wanted.

Terra squared herself up and smiled.

"Hi, my name's Terra."

Beast Boy caught on quickly and smiled too, eyes twinkling. He reached up and brushed her hair away from her face, tenderly touched his nose to hers.

"Gar Logan." he replied softly, "my friends call me Beast Boy."

"It's nice to meet you, Beast Boy."


	8. Panties

Morning came too soon for Beast Boy.

Scrunching his eyes up, he snuggled closer to Terra, burying his face further into her blonde hair and the back of her neck.

Slowly, he became aware of the feeling of her body against his, the scent of her skin, the sound of her breathing. He became aware of the warmth between their bodies, of his arms wrapped around her, of his left foot spooned with her right.

He kissed her neck as she stirred, naked and warm and soft. She hummed softly, contentedly.

Terra rolled over a little in Beast Boy's arms and kissed him tenderly, his arms holding her tight against him. She grinned against his lips and pulled away a little, palms resting on his chest.

"We should get up," she murmured. She was right – it was getting to the point that Robin had threatened to come up there and kick their asses if they were late to training again – but Beast Boy protested all the same.

"I don't wanna…"

Terra kissed his nose and climbed out of bed.

"You aren't going to practise like _that_ are you?" Beast Boy commented with amusement, raising an eyebrow. Terra stuck her tongue out at him petulantly and disappeared, laughing, into the bathroom. He would have followed her but… damn, he just felt too good to move.

He opened his eyes and frowned at nothing in particular, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Beast Boy swallowed the lump in his throat and took a quick peek beneath the covers.

Yep. Naked.

Completely naked.

Completely… entirely… bare…

He scrambled around in the bed and practically threw himself off the side, looking around on the floor.

Nothing. No wrappers, no grease spots, no nothing.

Last night, they had had sex… without any protection whatsoever.

…

_Crap_.

=/=/=/=

Beast Boy was nothing short of jittery for the rest of the morning. He thoroughly annoyed Cyborg at breakfast by dropping nearly everything he got his hands on and Robin nearly banned him from the rec room because his silence was beginning to creep the others out.

Worst of all, he couldn't even look Terra in the eye. Or be in close proximity to her. _Thinking_ of her put him in a cold sweat, made his stomach clench.

_God…_

"Beast Boy?"

He jolted out of his thoughts and his head snapped round so fast it nearly came off his neck.

"O-oh! Uh, h-hi Raven!" he stammered, an awkward smile on his face. He was suddenly conscious of the way he'd been acting, of how he'd been wringing his hands and pacing and tugging on his ears. Sure enough…

"You're anxious about something to do with Terra." Raven stated without pause or inflection, "It's irritating me."

Beast Boy sighed and sat where he stood in the middle of the corridor.

"Sorry it's such an inconvenience, Rae…" he mumbled, a little surprised when she sat herself next to him.

"I wouldn't have looked for you if I didn't think you needed to talk to someone." she told him, looking at the wall opposite.

Beast Boy groaned and covered his hand with an eye.

"I seriously fucked up Raven…" he said after a moment, quiet incase of anyone else overhearing. He was only telling Raven because she at least had tact and sense – she was second only to Terra as far as how much he trusted her.

"Terra and I were… y'know, getting busy last night…" his face flushed a little and his words got closer together; it wasn't like it was a secret, it was just that it wasn't something any of them talked about, "And it was great and everything and I wake up this morning and, dude," he lowered his voice dramatically, "I'm not wearing a condom. I have no recollection of any kind of protection ever coming into anything last night. We had _unprotected sex_, Rae."

Raven looked like she was going to lecture him, and he could feel it coming, but thankfully she instead kept her comments to herself. At that moment, Beast Boy couldn't have appreciated her perceptiveness more.

"I don't think Terra knows," he continued, "I mean, things were kind of … uh… desperate when it happ-"

"I don't need details, Beast Boy," Raven finally said, "And you know what I'm going to say."

He slumped further down the wall, his head falling back and thumping against it.

"I can't talk to Terra, Rae, I can't even face her…" he trailed off, and they sat in silence for a little while. He picked at his shoe.

"I'm scared, Raven…"

There was another little pause, and a sigh, and then Raven's hand on his shoulder. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the sound of the alarm sounding through the tower.

Raven stood and gave Beast Boy a last look.

He knew what to do, and it was up to him to do it.

=/=/=/=

Control Freak had been terrorising a child's birthday party when the Titans showed up, guns blazing. They split off, dealing with the animated appliances and games consoles and were closing in on the main prize when it had happened.

Beast Boy had been busy smashing up a giant TV with the strength and tail of a Stegosaurus when he happened to turn around.

A parade of television remotes and batteries and wires were marching over Terra, wrapping around her, nearly overpowering her. She tripped, and fell to the floor in slow-motion as Beast Boy watched, and in those few milliseconds his heart beat louder and quicker and his adrenaline spiked and his stomach dropped and before he knew it he was a giant Gorilla, stood over where Terra lay on the ground. He raised his fists and roared loud enough to vibrate loose dirt and pebbles and he threw his arms to the side, destroying everything electronic in sight.

His blood pounded in his ears and his sight was blending together until finally he stopped, panting, growling warningly at anything that tried to approach.

When he had finally calmed down enough to transform back, Robin had grabbed him tightly by the upper arm and forcefully steered him away, livid.

"Beast Boy, what were you _thinking?_" Robin demanded, "You were more of a danger to the people at that party than Control Freak even was and for what?"

Beast Boy didn't meet his stare. He messed up, he knew it. God, he just couldn't do anything ri-

Robin grabbed him by the shoulders, "Listen to me! Do you even _understand_ what you were doing?"

Beast Boy removed Robin's hands, unable to quite look him in the eyes.

"I just have a lot on my mind today dude…. That's all."

Robin let him go. "That better be all. Don't make me reconsider who's on the team and who isn't. I understand you and Terra are close, but if it puts people in danger then I have no choice."  
With that, Robin spun on his heel and went to take care of the damage. Beast Boy sighed and hung his head, turning back toward the tower.

Before he could fly away, he heard the voice he'd been avoiding.

"Gar…"

He sighed, shoulders slumping. "Hey, T."

Terra appeared at his side and Beast Boy's heart twisted painfully in his chest. Her hand slipped into his and she tugged it, turning him to face her.

"What's going on?" she asked quietly, placing her spare hand on his chest, "You've been acting all agonised today…"

His hand raised to cover hers as he thought. With a sigh, he supposed he better just go for it.

"Terra, last night was-"

"Wait, you're not gonna break up with me, are you?" Terra asked, cutting his sentence off completely. He frowned.

"No, Terra I'd never… I don't want to break up with you." He cupped her chin and her head leaned ever so slightly into his hand, "Just let me finish, okay?"

Terra nodded, and pure anguish bubbled inside him at the look of slight desperation on her face. He pressed his lips to her forehead and pulled her close, holding her tight in his arms.

He pulled away after a moment to continue, letting his hands slide down her back to rest on her hips.

"I think I'm just gonna say it…" he took a breath, "I think… you might be pregnant."

Terra froze.

"W-what? _What?_"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry…" Beast Boy said, frantic, "I forgot to put a Johnny on last night, it is totally my fault I am so sorry please don't hate me." he whined to her. Her expression became confused.

"No, seriously, what? How can I be pregnant?" Terra looked up at him, an eyebrow raised, "I'm on the pill."

…

"You're on…. The pill." Beast Boy repeated.

Terra nodded.

Beast Boy blinked.

"Huh."


	9. Stitch

9. Stitch

"_Wow,_ you're out of shape." Beast Boy chirped from beside Terra, who was doubled over in the middle of the running track.

"Shut up," she grumbled, rubbing her side. Beast Boy was right, but that didn't mean she had to admit it.

Gym class at High School didn't push her anywhere near as hard as thi—

Terra was jerked out of her thoughts as Beast Boy yanked on her arm, pulling her away from the track.

"Wh… Won't Robin get mad?" Terra wondered out loud, glancing back at the training field. Beast Boy gave her an odd, almost pained, look and dropped her arm reluctantly.

"I uh…" Beast Boy looked sheepish, and he reached up to rub the back of his head as he spoke, "I thought we could have another try at your power…?"

Terra sighed.

"Yeah… good idea." she replied, not meeting his eyes.

When she had first woken up – after the battle, after the volcano – apart from being extremely disorientated, Terra had instantly realised that she no longer had any telekinetic control over rocks and earth.

At first, it had scared her. Then, after a lot of thinking, Terra realised that it was what she had wanted all along.

Her power had caused nothing but trouble. She was glad to be rid of it.

That was, she had been glad until Beast Boy had turned up.

Terra had tried, really _tried_, to pretend that she was a different person, with no memories of what had happened between her and the Teen Titans. It was easy when she was pretending to strangers – she had a running joke with her school friends that her second job was a Terra Impersonator – but when faced with pleading puppy eyes and the heart-wrenching heartbroken expression on Beast Boy's face, she found she could not keep the façade up for long.

Eventually, she had wanted to be a Titan again.

Terra sighed and looked down at her hands, clenching them experimentally.

Being a Titan meant that she had to regain her powers… somehow…

She looked up to find Beast Boy watching her, a mixture of emotions obvious in his eyes, and sincerely hoped that it would happen soon.


	10. Dragon

_(This is a slight continuation of the previous drabble – 'Stitch' – but focuses more on Terra's relationship with Raven, and is of course just speculation and my own opinion on how the two characters would interact at this point. Also I am totally listening to "Synthesizer" by Electric Six as I write this.)_

10. Dragon

While Terra's friendship with Beast Boy was once again soaring, she still didn't quite fit in with the rest of the team.

She could completely understand why – it's not easy to forget when someone tries to kill you, after all – and didn't blame the others for being wary around her. Even interaction with Starfire was a little strained, though this was more to do with the fact that Terra hardly left Beast Boy's side.

Not today.

Today, Terra was going to slay the wicked beast.

Terra was going to set things straight with Raven.

"What do you want?" Raven asked through the closed door, before Terra could even knock.

Terra almost lost her nerve and bolted, before reminding herself that this was Raven's auto-response to when people hovered outside her bedroom door. Steeling herself, she took a breath.

"I uh… I brought you some tea?"

The door opened a crack and Terra saw Raven, in the darkness, look at her and then look down at the cup in her hand.

"No, thanks." Raven declined, and started to shut the door again.

"WAIT I uh…" Terra trailed off, and Raven's eyes narrowed a little with impatience, "C-could I come in?"

Raven was silent as she studied Terra for a moment. There was a soft sighing noise, and then the door opened fully.

Terra stepped inside, and was unaffected by the eeriness of the room, having been inside it before. She set the tea down on the first available surface and looked up again to see Raven watching her.

"Well?" Raven prompted.

Terra's eyes dropped to the floor and she shifted awkwardly on the spot.

"I uh… I kinda—"

"You need my help." Raven cut her off, "Why should I help you?"

Terra looked back up at her and shrugged meekly. Black hands enclosed Terra and picked her up and started taking her back towards the door.

"I'm scared!" Terra blurted, "I'm scared that my power will come back some day and someone will get killed!"

Raven hesitated, and then the black magic dissipated.

"You're not lying." she stated, a note of surprise in her voice.

"No, I'm not. I know I have no right to be asking a favour of you-" Raven snorted, but Terra carried on talking, "but I don't belong here. I'm not a Titan."

There was another pause as Raven mulled over Terra's admission.

"Beast Boy won't like it." she said, finally.

Terra nodded.

"I know."

"You really want this?"

"_Yes_."

"Very well." Raven drew her hood up over her head and placed her hands on Terra's shoulders. Terra braced herself for pain, but all she felt was the presence of another in her mind, and then it was gone.

"It is done. Your power will never return."


	11. Mask

_(This oneshot is a direct continuation from the previous one, 'Dragon')_

11. Mask

Terra didn't mention her encounter with Raven when she saw Beast Boy next.

Admittedly, it wasn't the first thing on her mind – it was getting toward the end of the school year, and her grades had needed severe help even before she'd started hanging out at Titans Tower again – but realising that she'd have to tell him sooner or later made her flush with anxiety, so she'd taken to not thinking about it at all.

Beast Boy was sat beside her and her stack of books in the high school library, and was pestering her to the point that she almost felt the need to scream at him to get him to shut up and leave her alone.

"I can't hang out today," Terra hissed, fully aware that she _must _ have already said this to him within the last hour, "Tomorrow."

"You said that yesterday," Beast Boy pointed out, his whisper muffled in his arms as he slumped over the table, "How much studying do you need to _do?"_

Terra gritted her teeth. Her temper was especially short from exam stress, and it took a lot of self-control to not explode at him.

"It's finals. I need to keep studying until finals are _over._"

"Psh, laaame," he replied flippantly, "Why are you even bothering? You won't need any of this crap when your powers come back."

Terra's chest tightened. She took an unnoticeable, calming, breath.

"And what if they don't come back?"

Beast Boy was quiet for a minute, and Terra almost thought he'd fallen asleep, but then:

"You're not exactly gonna get a job where you have to read…" Beast Boy moved Terra's hand so he could read the title of her book, "'_Pride and Prejudice' _to people."

Terra rubbed her temples against the headache forming there.

"This is just to get into college. I have to at least _know stuff_ to get into college."

Beast Boy sat upright slowly, giving her an odd look.

"College?"

The way he said it – it might have been with confusion, or envy, or both – made Terra suddenly feel awkward, like college was the elephant in the room. Beast Boy had never said anything about wanting to go himself, so why did she feel guilty admitting that she did?

"Uh, yeah… I think I could get into a good one if these finals go r—"

Beast Boy stood up suddenly and took her hand, pulling her up with him. He didn't stop to explain but lead her outside, and Terra swore she could feel the eyes of everyone else in the library on the back of her neck.

"You're going to college?" he asked finally, when they were a good distance outside. It was a little chilly, and Terra put her arms around herself to keep warm.

"If I get the right grades," she murmured, not meeting his stare.

Beast Boy put a hand to his mouth and _paced_. It was short-lived, but he definitely did it, and it threw Terra for one hell of a loop. After one turn, he rounded on her.

"Why are you doing this?" Beast Boy asked, more aggressive than despairing, and it made Terra bristle.

"Doing what?" she retorted, acid laced in her words.

"Acting…" he gestured with his arms, trying to find words, "_normal!"_

The words – the implication – hit Terra hard.

"I _am_ normal!" she hissed, fighting to not raise her voice. It was during lessons, and silent out in the courtyard except for the two of them.

"No; you're…" he exclaimed, anguished, "You're special! You're a _Titan!_"

"I'm not…" she sighed, putting a hand over her eyes, "Gar—"

"Don't 'Gar' me!" Beast Boy snapped, not as conscious of his volume as Terra was of hers, and it made Terra jump, "Don't talk to me like I'm being irrational, Terra; you were a Titan once and _you can be one again-"_

"Raven blocked my power." Terra murmured, but it was loud over his following silence. She chanced a look at him, and her eyes stung at the expression on his face, "I asked her to."

Beast Boy's pupils dilated for a second, and Terra swallowed, looking away again. He didn't seem like he would speak, and in response Terra felt the need to fill the silence.

"I just… This is my _chance_, B." she said, as if it would lessen the blow, "I don't have to be scared that I'll hurt someone, and I don't have to be _special_, I can just…" she exhaled, "be a real teenager."

"'Real'?" Beast Boy repeated, his voice low - almost critical - his eyebrows knitted.

Terra frowned a little and took his hand.

"You know what I mean."

Beast Boy nodded once and swallowed thickly. Terra thought she felt him squeeze her hand in return.

"If this is what you want."

The silence stretched on, and Terra felt the void between them grow.

"If you had the chance…" she eventually murmured, "You'd take it."

Beast Boy didn't reply, and Terra took that as an affirmation. She squeezed his hand, still linked with hers.

"I still wanna hang out," she promised, "I don't want to lose you over this… please don't be mad."

Beast Boy hissed a sigh at this, lifted his spare hand and worried his hair with it.

"This was really unexpected, T." he glanced at her, and Terra saw his eyes soften, "And kinda selfish,"

Terra smiled meekly, "I know."

Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something else, but a blaring ring from his T-Com thoroughly prevented that from happening. They both looked at where it was clipped to his belt, then back at each other.

Beast Boy pecked Terra's forehead.

"Duty calls."

.

_(I've wanted to write that "Don't 'Gar' me!" part for ages, but I don't like the ending. I'm not sure if BB would get over it that quick (maybe he's hiding that it hurts for her sake? hmnn...) but at the same time I really didn't want an angsty ending for this one, mostly because I want to just leave this miniseries where it is. _

_For the record, I don't think BB would want to be 'normal' again. I just think that, in this situation, he wouldn't blaze his head off and correct her; too much is going on for him to also start being pedantic.)_


End file.
